Les 4 saisons
by Sekhem Sachiko
Summary: Kanzeon envoie un guide au groupe... Un Sanzo au bord de la crise de nerf...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les persos de Saiyuki ne m'appartiennent pas… mais le vieux fou vi !

Les 4 saisons.

Au début, ils n'avaient pas voulu le croire. Ils l'avaient pris pour un vieux fou. Certes, c'est ce qu'il était. Il avait les lunettes au bout du nez, une longue barbe argentée et… un entonnoir sur la tête ! La caricature parfaite. Pourtant il était bien réel (malheureusement pour eux).

Quand il avait parlé de Kanzeon, ils avaient moins ri mais ne l'avaient toujours pas pris au sérieux. Il était vraiment bizarre avec ses airs de conspirateur. Notamment lorsque après avoir touché les fesses d'une jeune serveuse, voyant l'air étonné de Gojyo, il s'était penché vers lui et avait soufflé :

« Ecoute, toi et moi, on peut pas tout miser sur notre physique - surtout toi – alors si je peux te donner un conseil, oublie que t'as aucune chance et fonce. Et moi j'pense que ce soir, j'vais conclure. »

La mâchoire de Gojyo s'était lentement décrochée. Il était trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Goku pleurait de rire tandis que Hakkai pouffait, tentant vainement de conserver son sérieux. Même Sanzo, dont la bouche était déformée par un rictus car il se retenait de rire, apprécia l'effet de cette remarque complètement déplacée. Le pire, c'est que le vieux était sérieux.

Le vieux en question ne s'appelait pas Jean-Claude Dus mais Mansancal. C'était probablement vrai, mais les quatre amis (même si on ne peut pas dire que Sanzo les considèrent comme ses amis mais c'était pour simplifier) avaient tendance à douter de tout ce qui sortait de la bouche du fou. « N'en croyait pas un mot » aurait été une expression plus exacte.

Evidemment, il avait fallu l'intervention de Kanzeon pour confirmer que ce vieux fou s'appelait bien Mansancal et qu'il les accompagnerait. Pire ! (si cela pouvait l'être) ce serait leur guide ! Trois mâchoires vinrent rejoindre celle de Gojyo au sol. Sanzo se reprit très vite.

« C'est hors de question ! Pas besoin d'un boulet de plus !

Boulet toi-même, ne put s'empêcher Gojyo (son étonnement était tel qu'il n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réplique (c'est surtout moi qui ai pas trouvé mieux et ça me fait une bonne excuse )).

On ne conteste pas un ordre divin, avait rétorqué le dénommé Mansancal.

Tsss, ça t'arrange bien…

Il est temps de redevenir sérieux, reprit le vieux.

Tout à fait d'accord. Enlevez cet entonnoir, railla Gojyo (en (grande) partie sérieux).

On va se donner des noms de code, continua-t-il.

Hein ?

Toi la blonde, euh le blond pardon, ce sera Hiver – parce que t'es tout blanc et t'as le regard glacial – toi le brun, Automne – c'est quoi ce regard mélancolique ? t'as toujours un air d'autoroute ? – toi le châtain, Printemps – un gosse qui s'éveille – et toi le rouquin (le meilleur pour la fin ), Eté – t'as les cheveux de la couleur du soleil couchant.

Mais vous connaissez même pas nos prénoms, remarqua Goku.

Des noms de code ? Pour quoi faire ? marmonna Hakkai.

Mais c'est complètement con ! s'exclama Gojyo. »

Sanzo se prit la tête entre les mains et geignit intérieurement « Pourquoi moi ? » (on t'a rien demandé Garion ). C'était sûr, il ne tiendrait pas. Il craquerait avant la fin. Il allait tous les buter ! Lui qui croyait ne pas pouvoir connaître pire après ces trois abrutis… Il s'était lourdement trompé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Hiver ?

Rhaa… Mourez tous ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Notes : Merci bcp bcp bcp à Ayumi pour m'avoir aidé à publier cette fanfiction ! Et merci à Kumiko pour la chtite chanson remixée .

Jayse M, Misounette, Yatsuko la fleur des enfers, greynono : merci bcp pr vos reviews !

Chapitre 2 :

« Et toi, t'as pas de nom de code, remarqua Goku.

Je suggère « vieux fou », marmonna Gojyo.

En effet, murmura Mansancal. Pourquoi pas « Dieu » … »

Sanzo manqua de s'étouffer à cette remarque. Hakkai eut un petit rire. La mâchoire de Gojyo retourna à sa place préférée (le sol). Et Goku continua de manger.

« Bien, comme je le disais tout à l'heure, fini de rigoler. »

Mansancal sortit un jeu de carte de la poche de sa longue veste qui avait dû être un jour blanche.

« Tiens, c'est marrant, pensa Goku, si cette chemise avait été blanche, on aurait pu croire à l'habit des fous dans les asiles. »

Et il continua son repas. Après tout, l'habit ne fait pas le moine…

« On va voir un peu votre niveau, continua le vieux en distribuant les cartes.

Tsss, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire…

Sanzo sama aurait-il peur de perdre ?

Tu m'auras pas avec un procédé aussi bas, kso kappa.

Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te ridiculiser…

Rhaa, va mourir ! lança le bonze en s'asseyant. »

Ils prirent chacun leurs cartes dans leurs mains et se jetèrent des regards de défi. Sauf Goku qui finissait son repas. La partie commença. Mansancal ne cessait de marmonner dans sa (longue) barbe (argentée).

« D'après mes calculs, a + b c et si k2 √(ax + b) alors √π yb – ya et si la droite passe par A et B sachant que C a pour ordonné 3 et pour abscisse 51 (je t'aime, mais non pas toi Hiver) alors D devrait être à 45° nord par rapport à H donc je mets la dame de pique. »

Mais malgré tous ces calculs (et sûrement parce qu'ils étaient mauvais) ce fut Hakkai, bien entendu, qui gagna (il doit soudoyer les cartes, c'est pas possible). Sanzo mit fin à la partie en prétendant qu'il était fatigué (un bon prétexte pour ne pas perdre la face).

« Bien sûr, je vous ai laissé gagner, déclara le vieux. Je ne veux pas trop vous écraser par ma puissance dès le début.

En tout cas, nous sommes écrasés par ta modestie, sourit Hakkai. »

Sanzo était tellement désespéré qu'il chantait.

_A l'aventure compagnons_

_Je suis parti vers l'horizon_

_J'aurai mieux fait d' rester au lit_

_Cette équipe elle est pourrie…_

Son état mental était donc très inquiétant. Il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Kanzeon leur avait envoyé ce vieux fou, qui, de plus, se prenait pour Dieu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un débile mental de plus sur les bras. Un guide ? Ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Soudain, il s'imagina que la déesse devait bien s'amuser là-haut. Elle avait dû penser que l'aventure manquer un peu de piment. Celle-là, s'il la tenait entre ses mains !… Et dire que c'était seulement le premier soir que Mansancal était avec eux ! Il ne survivrait pas à un moment de plus en sa compagnie. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette partie de carte. Foutu kappa !


	3. Chapter 3

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : sûr saiyuki ne serait pas gd chose sans baffeur et coup de feu. Pr Dieu, j' ai pensé après l'avoir écrit à l'autre sadique ms ça n'a aucun rapport. Voili

Misounette : merci pour ta review ! Comment va réagir le groupe de Kô ? C'est une bonne question…. Vais y réfléchir lol

Hakkai du Sanzounette ikko : Mes cartes n'adorent personne d'autre que moi :P Et si tu les soudoies !

Chapitre 3 :

Pendant ce temps, le kappa en question chantait – lui-aussi – sous la douche.

_Partir un jour_

_Sans détour_

_C'est dang'reux, faut faire des détours_

_Car si tu tournes jamais_

_En marchant sans arrêt_

_Tu finiras par casser des objets_

_Partir un jour, sans bagages_

_Les oublier sur ton étage_

_Y avait mon ourson_

_Y avaient mes cal'çons…_

Et Goku lui criait de se taire car le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Alors, la faute à Sanzo ou à Gojyo ?

Le lendemain matin, les quatre compagnons se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner. Mansancal ne tarda pas à les rejoindre accompagné d'une charmante jeune fille. Il avait le bras passé autour de sa taille. Les autres le regardèrent, ébaubis () (inutile de préciser où se trouve la mâchoire de Gojyo). Le vieux se joint à eux.

« Le pauvre, murmura la jeune femme aux autres, il semblait perdu et arrivait à peine à tenir debout. Il m'a dit qu'il vous accompagnait… »

Le pauvre en question lança un clin d'œil au rouquin qui s'étouffait de rire. Ce dernier fit un de ses sourires charmants à la demoiselle et lui dit d'une voix rassurante :

« Merci de nous l'avoir ramené. Papi n'arrête pas de faire des fugues… Aïe ! »

Mansancal, furieux, se tenait devant Gojyo, un baffeur à la main.

« Mais d'où tu sors ce baffeur toi !

Eh ! Mais c'est le mien ! »

Sanzo dégaina son flingue, signifiant clairement « on touche pas à mes affaires ». Mansancal lui rendit l'objet convoité sans se faire prier tandis que la pauvre jeune femme s'éloignait prudemment. Hakkai eut un petit rire.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires voulant partir au plus vite. Sanzo avait placé Mansancal à l'arrière, entre Goku et Gojyo, espérant ainsi empêcher ces deux derniers de se battre (encore une fois de plus ). Mais ce fut pire ! (fallait s'y attendre quand même). Le vieux n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il était trop à l'étroit ; Goku qu'il avait faim et Gojyo qu'il devait maintenant supporter deux abrutis. Bien entendu l'habituel coup de feu de Sanzo parvint à les calmer.

« Bon, écoutez-moi, déclara Mansancal.

Il faudrait être fou pour écouter un fou, marmonna Gojyo.

Laisse-le finir, Eté, se moqua Hakkai.

Humph… Mais ça le tuerait d'enlever cet entonnoir !

Je disais donc, reprit le vieux fou, ignorant la remarque, nous approchons du clan des yokai-œuf. Il faudra les vaincre pour pouvoir continuer.

Les yokai-œuf ?

Tu te payes de notre tête !

Calme-toi, Hiver.

Si ce vieux con m'appelle encore une fois comme ça, je le butte.

De toute façon, le problème dépasse la simple envie de me payer de vos tête.

Moi j'veux bien, dit Goku, mais…

Mais ?

Mais le nain semble avoir disparu… »


	4. Chapter 4

Notes : Merci à Misounette pour la p'tite idée à propos de Kô & cie.

Un peu de pub : imagessaiyuki.

sanzounette ikko : merci pour ta review ! (si, tu soudoies mes cartes ! mais bon, on va pas débattre 30 ans là dessus ). J'espère bien qu'il va pas finir défiguré ! Manquerait plus qua ça ! lol

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : en effet c'est inquiétant de voir que Mansancal aggrave leur état mental (déjà alarmant lol) mais ils s'en remettront ! (1 de ses jours…) lol

Sanzounette : merci bcp ! t'en fais pas, j'penserai à l'encadrer (1 de ses jours… :P (quand Gojyo et Sanzo s'en seront remis) lol)

Misounette : merci pour ta review ! Un yokai-œuf… hum… Voici l'explication… Y en aura ptêtre une plus (comenquidirèje ) plausible (c'est pas le mot exact mais bon… )

Chapitre 4 :

Un ange passa.

« De quel nain parles-tu Printemps ?

J'sais pas. En fait ce que je voulais dire c'est j'ai…

URUSEI !

… la dalle.

Pourquoi vous énervez-vous ? s'étonna Mansancal. Il est vrai que moi aussi j'ai un p'tit creux.

Lui c'est un grand creux, répliqua Gojyo.

Parce qu'en fait, expliqua Goku, tu vois, y a l'patron, qui a une cousine, qui a un beau frère, qui… qui vend aussi des lampadaires…

Goku, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Hakkai.

Non j'suis un peu fatigué et en plus j'ai f…

On sait !

Nous ne devons plus être très loin du… Aïe ! »

Hakkai avait brutalement freiné, projetant Sanzo contre le pare-brise, lui entaillant le front. Goku fut éjecté vers l'avant et atterrit dans le dos du moine alors que Mansancal et Gojyo se retrouvaient à l'arrière dans une position assez compromettante.

« Merde, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de me faire monter dessus par un gars, marmonna le métis.

Putain, Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! s'écria Sanzo pendant que tout le monde se remettait tant bien que mal en place.

Hem… Salut ! »

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers la silouhette devant la voiture (celle d'Hakkai n'ayant pas bougé). La mâchoire de Gojyo se retrouva… au sol ! (tous ceux qui ont deviné gagnent… euh… le droit de rejouer à notre prochain jeu-concours… s'il y a un prochain jeu-concours…).

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ? demanda ce dernier.

Je fais une petite promenade de santé, répondit Kôgaiji. Et vous ?

On va attaquer les yokai-œuf, crut bon d'expliquer Goku. »

Les yeux de Kôgaiji s'aggrandirent de stupeur. Puis il éclata de rire, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Et là, Goku se sentit très, très, très (mais vraiment très, très, très) ridicule.

« Les yokai-_neuf_, pas _œuf_, parvint-il à articuler. Ils se déplacent en groupe de neuf…

Baka saru ! hurla Sanzo en sortant son baffeur.

Allons, du calme Hiver, intervint Mansancal. »

Kôgaiji s'arrêta subitement de rire. Puis il éclata de rire encore plus fort que la première fois, se pliant en deux tellement il n'en pouvait plus. Et là, Sanzo se sentit très, très, très (mais vraiment très, très, très) ridicule et aussi très, très, très (mais vraiment très, très, très) en colère.

« J'vais les butter !

Enfin, Sanzo, c'est déloyal de tirer sur un homme à terre, remarqua Gojyo en fixant Kôgaiji.

Tu es sûr, Eté ? susurra sadiquement le bonze.

Grrr… Fais comme tu veux, grommela le demi-sang tandis que le rire du prince redoublait.

Mais… murmura Goku.

Chut ! Tous ça c'est ta faute Printemps, déclara Mansancal. »

Hakkai jugea bon de se taire s'il ne voulait pas y passer lui aussi.

« Tu ne dis rien Automne ? s'étonna le vieux. »

Ca en était trop ! A la fois pour Kôgaiji qui suffoquait à présent et pour Sanzo.

« Tuer par le rire, c'est loyal ça ? questionna Goku.

Sais pas, dit distraitement Hakkai.

« Clic », fit le revolver de Sanzo. »

Le prince des yokai se ressaisit à ce bruit. Il se releva rapidement et leur lança sur un dernier petit rire avant de diparaître :

« Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres… »


	5. Chapter 5

Jayse M : Sûr que c'est pas souvent qu'il rigole ! Merci pour ta review !

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : Voici la suite, avec des guillemets ! lol

Misounette : Merci pour ta review ! L'apparition de Kô c'est grâce à toi ;) et je dois bien avouer que si Mansancal n'arrange pas les choses, c'est qu'il est là pour ça lool ! Gros bsx.

Hakkai du Sanzounette ikko : Là, c'est sûr, ils ont honte lol. Bien bronzé ?

Chapitre 5 :

Après quelques minutes de flottements, Hakkai fit redémarrer la voiture. Personne n'osait parler. Personne ne souhaitait se retrouver avec un trou dans la tête. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du château des yokai-neuf (et pas œuf !).

Tous sortirent leur arme sauf Mansancal qui préféra surveiller la voiture (mdr). Ils approchèrent prudemment du château. Sur la porte voletait un p'tit truc jaune. Sanzo s'avança avec détermination.

« Sanzo ! Fait attention ! cria Goku. C'est peut-être dangeureux ! »

Sans écouter les conseils de sûreté du saru, le bonze se saisit brutalement de ce qui était, en fait, une feuille. Un post-it, plus exactement. Le blond lut le mot à voix haute :

« Nous avons déménagé. Merci de nous faire parvenir toutes lettres, cartes, colis ou autres à l'adresse suivante : …»

Le moine froissa lentement le bout de papier. Goku, Hakkai et Gojyo frissonnèrent. Ils en connaissaient un qui allait passer un mauvais (et même très mauvais) quart d'heure qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Tous trois se surprirent à éprouver un peu de pitié pour le pauvre vieux. En effet, les yeux améthystes flamboyaient tout en restant glacial (balèze le Sanzo).

« Euh… Sanzo ? tenta timidement Goku. »

Mais celui-ci passa devant lui sans le remarquer.

« C'était quand même un bon compagnon, soupira Hakkai. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, au château de Gyumao…

« Les yokai-œuf ! » s'exclama Yaone en rigolant.

« Avec un entonnoir sur la tête, ça se comprend » rit Dokugakuji.

« Hiver ? » souffla Ririn entre deux hoquets.

« Eh oui. »

Et leur rire retentissait dans tout le château.

« Kô… Et si ces noms de code, c'était important ? »

« Tu… tu crois ? »…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comment s'en était sorti Mansancal sans une égratignure ? Les trois autres (Gojyo, Goku, Hakkai) l'ignoraient (et moi avec ). Mais toujours personne n'osait parler. Sanzo restait de marbre. Finalement, Goku finit par poser la question qui lui brûler les lèvres :

« Hem… Sanzo… sur… sur le papier… il… il n'y avait rien d'autre… d'écrit ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa. La tension dans l'air était palpable. En fin de compte, le moine daigna répondre, sans même un rictus :

« P.S. : Simone, pense à prendre le pain. »

Peut-être l'un d'eux eut envie de rire mais on ne le saura jamais car aucun ne s'y risqua. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une ville et cherchèrent donc une auberge. A la réception, une charmante jeune fille (pour changer ) les accueillie.

« Mon Dieu ! Vous êtes blessé ! » s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant l'entaille au front de Sanzo d'où s'étaient écoulés de minces filés de sang.

« En effet, répondit Mansancal, nous avons mené un rude combat… »


	6. Chapter 6

Greynono : là ils se st bien fait avoir

Misounette : ils vont apprendre (j'en dis pas plus ). Gros bsx

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : eh oui voici la suite

Hakkai du Sanzounette iko : Oui ils vont faire une crémaillère d'ailleurs j'suis invitée lool. J'dirais plutôt que c'est Mansancal qui s'en est bien sorti. bsx

Chapitre 6 :

« Et là, l'horrible yokkai a levé l'une de ses nombreuses tentacules au-dessus du roux… » ajouta Mansancal.

« Oh là là », souffla la réceptionniste.

« Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Le pauvre garçon s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Je me suis précipité, mon double sabre – taché du sang de la quelque centaine de monstre que je venais d'abattre – lui coupa un tentacule qui malheureusement frôla le front du blond. La créature, gémissante de douleur, me supplia de l'épargner. Dans mon infini bonté, j'acceptais en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais faire le mal. »

« Wahou ! »

« Retenez-moi ou je le butte », marmonna Sanzo, sa célèbre veine apparaissant sur sa tempe (non moins célèbre).

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, Sanzo sama », ajouta Gojyo (après que sa mâchoire eut fait un p'tit séjour au sol au début du récit), ayant lui aussi une veine palpitante à la tempe.

« Vous croyez que c'est bon les tentacules ? »

« Ah ah ah… »

« Bon, je m'en occupe », lança le métis en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le vieux fou, s'accouda d'une manière fort sexy (mdr) au comptoir et lança un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs à la réceptionniste sans oublier de faire un croche-patte discret à Mansancal qui disparut de la vision de cette dernière (ouf ! ça c'est de la phrase ! lol).

« Excusez-le, il n'a plus toute sa tête », fit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

« Oh. C'est à cause de ça l'entonnoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Je vois. Il ne m'a raconté que des bêtises… »

« Oh non ! Bien entendu, quand on se croit un héros, on arrange toujours un peu la vérité. En fait, il s'est juste contenté d'inverser son rôle avec le mien. »

« Vous avez fait tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, admirative.

« Oui, répondit-il modestement. Au fait, vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

« Lequel je descends le premier ? » marmonna Sanzo, désespéré.

« Ah ah ah… »

Entre-temps, Mansancal s'était relevé, tandis que la réceptionniste s'occupait de nouveaux clients. Le vieux eut un soupir et prit une tête apitoyée.

« Voix-tu, murmura-t-il à Gojyo, je viens d'un asile. »

« Quelle surprise ! Ah ça, si j'm'en doutais… »

« Ne te moque pas ! Je sais bien que j'ai l'air d'un fou. Mais après avoir passé la plus grande partie de sa vie avec des vrais fous, on finit par le devenir un peu, non ? »

« C'est possible, admit le métis, sur ses gardes, commençant cependant à se dire qu'ils l'avaient peut-être mal jugé. Pourtant, tu comprends qu'avec cet entonnoir… »

« Oh, ça… Tu sais, quand on est petit, on aime bien faire l'imbécile. Et j'aimais beaucoup cet entonnoir. Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre. Tout de suite, mes parents ont cru que j'étais réellement fou, ajouta-t-il avec un rire sans joie. Et puis, pour l'entonnoir, il y a une autre raison… »

« Oh, laquelle ? »

« Tu permets que je te le dise à l'oreille. Tu comprends, je ne tiens pas à ce que… »

« Oui, bien sûr », accepta le rouquin qui commençait à réviser son premier jugement.

« Alors, voilà… POUET TRALALA ! » hurla-t-il.

Gojyo s'écarta vivement, une main sur l'oreille.

« Ah ah ah ! ça marche à chaque fois ! Ils se font tous avoir ! » s'exclama le fou en faisant des galipettes dans le restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Le lendemain matin (il vaut mieux passer les évènements de la soirée sous silence), ils reprirent la route, dans la bonne ambiance habituelle. Gojyo n'avait (évidemment pas pardonné à Mansancal le sale coup de la veille. Le pauvre rouquin s'était retrouvé avec une énorme migraine (va savoir pourquoi ) l'obligeant à annuler son rendez-vous avec la belle réceptionniste. Rendez-vous inexistant (sauf dans l'esprit du métis) comme l'avait gentiment fait remarquer Sanzo.

D'ailleurs, Mansancal lui-même n'était pas d'humeur très festive. Il avait passé la matinée à courir après sa montre. En effet, celle-ci, en plus de marcher avait la particularité de courir (ha ha ha… hum… dsl). Et c'était dons tous les matins une course effrénée contre la montre (reha ha ha) afin de l'attraper.

Tout d'un coup, Hakkai freina brutalement et tout le monde se retrouva sans dessus-dessous (pour changer…). Ils se redressèrent tous en râlant (pour changer là-aussi) et Sanzo apostropha énergiquement le conducteur (encore pour changer) lequel se justifia en désignant… euh… comment dire… l'espèce de chose qui se tenait devant la jeep.

C'était un gros caillou blanc, ovale. A vrai dire, ça ressemblait à un gros œuf (vous sentez venir le truc, hein ?). A côté, se trouvait un sceau renversait (détail complètement inutile en passant). Etrangement, le caillou semblait frémir. Les cinq compagnons descendirent de la voiture pour enlever cet obstacle du chemin.

« Raah, mais d'où ça sort, ce truc ? »

« C'est marrant, y a un instant, j'aurai juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un », marmonna Hakkai.

« Allons, Automne, ne raconte pas portnawak. »

« On dirait un gros œuf. Dis, Sanzo, tu crois qu'on peut le manger ? Ca a l'air bon. »

« Arrête de penser avec ton ventre, baka saru ! »

« Et toi avec ton entre-jambe, ero kappa ! »

« D'où il tient ça ! » murmura Sanzo en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Mansancal levait les yeux au ciel.

« Estomac sur pattes ! Baka saru ! Ouistiti ! »

« Blatte ! Kappa pervers ! Sale cafard ! »

« URUSEI ! » hurla Sanzo, agrémentant son ordre d'un coup de feu.

« Par pitié, ne me faites pas de mal ! »

Tous se calmèrent et tournèrent lentement les yeux vers le caillou. Ce dernier paraissait trembler de plus en plus.

« Les cailloux - qui ne ressemblent PAS à des œufs – ne parlent PAS et ne tremblent PAS », murmura calmement Sanzo.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué ! s'exclama Mansancal. Je ne suis donc pas fou. »

« Ca reste à prouver, marmonna Gojyo. Tu veux que l'on reparle de ton entonnoir ? »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. »

« Hakkai ! On ne parle pas aux cailloux ! » s'énerva le moine.

« C'est vrai ? demanda le caillou. Vous n'allez pas me manger ? »

« Mais non. »

« Oh », fit-il en reprenant sa forme d'origine – autrement-dit d'un yokai.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Errehaimecé (dsl , ça n'a aucun rapport) et je fais partie du clan des yokai-œuf ! »


	8. Chapter 8

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : Finalement, j'me suis dit que s'il existait vraiment, ça ferait une connerie de plus lool

Takomaki : merci pr ta review ! ms celle qui a trouvé l'idée pr les yokai-œuf, à l'origine c Sakamoto Ayumi. Voili

Aoi Boya : Merci pr ta review ! Le nom du yokai, en fait, c 1 ancien surnom de qqun que j'apprécie bcp (que jm ok lol) plus exactement c RMC (ouais la radio, faut pas chercher à comprendre mdr). Pr « Mansancal », en fait, on avait un prof d'hist-géo bien délirant, et mon père l'appelait tjrs Mansancal au lieu de son véritable nom. On s'est pris un délire ac d cops et c resté. Voili. Bon, j'arrête de rac ma vie. J'crois que t'as gagné la palme de la rep aux review la plus longue. lool

Chapitre 8 :

(Nouveau jeu concours !) La mâchoire de Gojyo se retrouva donc au sol.

« Je le savais ! exulta Mansancal. J'avais raison ! Vous me devez tous des excuses… »

« CLIC … »

« Bon, d'accord, on laisse tomber les excuses. Mais j'avais quand même raison… »

Un frisson parcourut Gojyo. Il échangea un regard avec ses trois autres compagnons. A ce moment ils étaient tous unis par une même pensée : Mansancal avait raison. Et ça, ça n'avait rien de rassurant.

Le yokai-œuf (qui, bien que peureux – une caractéristique courante dans ce clan – n'en était pas moins – normalement – intelligent), se rendant compte qu'ils étaient moins méchants qu'ils en avaient l'air, leur proposa de venir à leur château. Sanzo refusa net. Les autres acceptèrent, curieux de voir à quoi ressembler ce clan.

D'abord méfiant (autant le roi des yokai-œuf qui avait peur des arrivants que ces derniers qui étaient étonnés que les ondes négatives ne les aient pas atteints), ils finirent par s'entendre plus ou moins bien.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas devenu fous ? » demanda Sanzo.

« Pardon ? »

« Toujours dans la dentelle, Hiver », se moqua Gojyo.

« URUSEI Eté ! » répliqua le moine avec un coup de baffeur.

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant (jvs épargne la blague de l'électricien ptdr) ? » s'étonna Hakkai.

« De quoi ? Vous savez nous avons tellement peur, que nous nous cachons. »

Le groupe lui expliqua donc la situation. Pour les remercier, le roi leur proposa de les héberger pour la nuit. La journée étant bien avancée, ils acceptèrent. C'est alors qu'un yokai, plutôt jeune, entra dans la pièce en hurlant :

« Mwouah ah ah ! Nous allons conquérir le monde ! Puis l'univers ! On construira des Mc Do sur la planète Mars et on fera un nouveau menu : les Big Mars ! Ah ah ah ! »

Il fit ainsi le tour de la pièce et repartit comme il était venu. Le roi soupira.

« Pardonnez-le, c'est mon fils cadet. Il est complètement cinglé. »

« Plus jamais je ne traiterai le vieux de fou », marmonna Gojyo ayant récupéré sa mâchoire qui avait fait un séjour de rêve au sol.

« Aaah, je t'ai entendu Eté ! s'exclama le vieux en question. Hey ! Qui tu traites de vieux… »

« Stop ! Ne commencez pas ! » s'énerva le bonze.

« Mais on ne fait que continuer, Sanzo sama », fit le métis avec de grands yeux candides, ce qui lui valu un coup de baffeur.

« J'en ai marre de vos conneries. J'vais me coucher. »

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Errehaimecé ouvrait la porte à de nouveaux arrivants. Il les mena jusqu'au roi. Le yokai d'humeur plutôt bavarde, ravi d'avoir un deuxième invité de marque dans son château, discuta un peu avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, mon prince ? »

« Mes compagnons et moi-même souhaiterions passer la nuit ici. »

« Avec plaisir ! Nous avons déjà accueilli un groupe dirigé par un haut moine Sanzo. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Cette nuit même. »

« Oh, vraiment… »fit Kôgaiji.


	9. Chapter 9

Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : Ouais, on devrait lui décerner un prix à Gojyo. Et c'est toi qui lui décernerais car c'est toi qui l'as inventé.

Chapitre 9 :

« Mais dîtes-moi, comment s'appelle votre clan ? » questionna le prince des yokais.

« Nous sommes les yokai-œufs. »

« Les yokai-œuf ? »

Kôgaiji et Dokugakuji échangèrent un regard.

« Le vieux avait raison » souffla le prince.

« Pour les noms de codes… » commença le frère du métis.

« … vous croyez… » s'étonna Ririn.

« … que c'est important ? » compléta Yaone.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir » sourit le rouquin.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

« Nous sommes épuisés, déclara Kôgaiji. Nous allons aller nous coucher. »

« Bonne nuit, mon prince. »

« Yaone, Ririn, allez préparer les dragons, ordonna ce dernier tandis qu'ils montaient un escalier. Doku, tu viens avec moi. »

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, les deux yokais pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Mansancal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bien dormis ? » questionna Hakkai.

« Oui, répondit Goku. Mais où est Mansancal ? »

« Doit encore dormir ce fainéant ! Tant mieux, on a la paix. On devrait l'abandonner ici. »

« Gojyo ! »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Nous devons reprendre la route au plus vite ! Allons le chercher. Errehaimecé, conduis-nous à la chambre de Mansancal. »

« Je vais m'en occuper » proposa le roi.

Tous les cinq allèrent donc réveiller ce vieux paresseux. Cependant, ils ne trouvèrent pas le fou mais un bordel pas possible, trace d'une lutte acharnée (Mansancal avait en fait renversé la moitié des objets en essayant de fuir ses kidnappeurs).

« Il s'est fait enlever ! » déduisit Hakkai.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda froidement Sanzo en menaçant le roi de son flingue (très diplomatique, tjrs).

« Alléluia ! »

« Gojyo ! »

« Pardon. Oh rage, oh désespoir ! Quel malheur ! Notre valeureux (ha ha ha) compagnon adoré-chéri a été enlevé ! Je ne me remettrai jamais de cette si lourde perte ! Oh cruelle déchirure… »

« T'en fait p't'être un peu trop là. »

« Je n'y suis pour rien, affirma le yokai qui pour l'instant était un œuf. Pitié… »

« Allons, Sanzo, calme-toi. Je m'en occupe. Que s'est-il passé hier, après que nous soyons partis nous coucher ? » reprit Hakkai à l'adresse de l'œuf.

« Eh bien… Nous avons juste reçu le prince des yokais et… »

« Tout s'explique ! » coupa Goku.

« Fait chier ! marmonna le bonze. Va falloir aller le chercher… »

« Est-ce vraiment obligatoire ? » insinua le métis, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

« Maintenant Gojyo, ça suffit… » commença Hakkai.

« Nous n'allons pas retarder la mission. Trop de vie en jeu, etc, etc… »

« Sanzo ! » intervint l'ancien humain.

« Bien, la question est close. »

« Ne, Sanzo… »

« Urusei le singe. »

« Sanzo ! »

« Quoi Hakkai ! »

« Rien » répliqua froidement ce dernier.

« Parfait ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« C'est bon, Majesté, ils sont partis. »

« Merci mon petit Errehaimecé » grogna le roi en redevenant yokkai.


	10. Chapter 10

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : Non ils n'ont pas de surnom ms ça pourrait p't'être s'arranger lol.

Aoi boya : de rien pour la palme ils vont finir par se rendre compte que c t 1 erreur

Chapitre 10 :

« On n'aurait dû l'attacher » geignit Dokugakuji.

« On est pas des monstres, quand même, répliqua Kôgaiji. Enfin, façon de parler. »

« Au moins le bâillonner, alors. »

« Kôgaiji sama ! sanglota Yaone en entrant en trombe. Je n'en peux plus ! »

« Allons, allons » murmura-t-il en lui tapotant maladroitement l'épaule.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! s'exclama Mansancal. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! C'est donc à ce moment que mon père décida de m'acheter des céréales à l'avoine… »

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, souffla-t-elle tandis que le vieux continuait son monologue. Voilà cinq heures qu'il me raconte sa vie qui est aussi intéressante que la guerre des chaussettes ! »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas le bâillonner ? » se moqua Dokugakuji.

« Mais où est Ririn ? »

« Il lui a dit que sa couleur de cheveux lui rappelait les carottes que lui cuisinait sa grand-mère. Depuis, elle essaye de les teindre. »

« Eh merde ! Quelle idiote ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! explosa Sanzo. Arrêtez de nous regardez comme ça ! Le groupe de Kôgaiji ne tardera pas à craquer – Gojyo ricana à cette idée – et à nous le ramener. Alors ça ne sert à rien d'aller le chercher ! Profitons plutôt des quelques minutes de tranquillité qu'il nous reste... »

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

« Bien, je repose une dernière fois ma question : Pourquoi ces noms de code ? » interrogea Kôgaiji, braquant le faisceau lumineux en plein dans les yeux de Mansancal.

« Humhumphmm… »

« Hein ? »

« Heu… Kô… Il faudrait p't'être lui enlever son bâillon » intervint Dokugakuji.

« Ah faudrait savoir hein !On lui met ou on lui met pas ?! »

« ça va, j'disais ça comme ça… »

Le prince des yokais lui ôta tout de même le tissu.

« Enlevez-moi ces putains de lucioles de la figure ! » hurla aussitôt le vieux.

« Répond d'abord à la question ! »

« Ben, en fait, quand j'étais p'tit, mon pépé, il m'disait toujours… »

« Doku, remit-lui le bâillon » soupira Kôgaiji.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai freina brutalement (nouveau jeu concours : combien de fois Hakkai a-t-il stoppé brutalement la jeep dans cette fic ? à gagner : de superbes jeep ! (pour le lot merci de s'adresser à qui vous voulez sauf à moi)).

« Merde Hakkai ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis » râla Sanzo.

« Pas la peine… »

Devant eux se tenaient le groupe de Kôgaiji avec Mansancal (bâillonné of course).

« On vous le rend contre le sutra ! »

« Crève ! »

« Tu peux le garder ! rétorqua Gojyo. Au fait, jolie teinte Ririn. Mi-brune, mi-rouquine…"

« URUSEI ! »

« Merde, faites un effort ! On en peut plus nous ! Et puis zut, reprenez-le ! »

« Mais non, gardez-le ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant de temps, au-dessus d'un bassin de nénuphar, une femme riait à s'en rompre les côtes sous le regard désapprobateur d'un vieillard.


	11. Chapter 11

Notes : Référence à Pérusse.

Vraiment désolée pour le retard :s

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 11 :

« Vous savez quoi ? » Mansancal

« On s'en fout ! » Sanzo

Regard désapprobateur d'Hakkai.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mansancal ? » demanda aimablement ce dernier.

« Rien. »

« Allons… »

« Non, vous vous en foutez… »

« Ne sois pas rancunier. »

Regard noir d'Hakkai à Sanzo.

« Fait quelque chose » marmonna l'ancien humain.

« Bordel de merde, tu vas nous dire ce qu'il y a ou on te fait un dessin ?! » gueula le moine en braquant son flingue.

Soupir d'Hakkai qui avait osé espérer des excuses.

« Euh… Je sais plus » fit d'une petite voix Mansancal.

« Tsss, c'était bien la peine de nous casser les cou… »

« Sanzo ! » Hakkai

« … pour ça ! »

« Nous casser les quoi ? » Goku

« C'est pas d'ton âge le singe. » Gojyo

« Arrête de me traiter de singe, sâle blatte ! »

« Eh merde… » Sanzo

« Ah si ! J'm'en souviens. » Mansancal

« C'est cool ! »

« Ben, j'voulais vous dire que j'étais content de vous avoir retrouvé… »

« J'ai cru qu'on allait avoir droit à un récit d'épopée » Gojyo

« J'suis à court d'idée là. »

« Ah, j'me disais aussi…»

« En tout cas, nous aussi on est content de t'avoir retrouvé. » Hakkai

Regard d'Hakkai pour les trois autres genre « le-premier-qui-me-contredit-fait-le-reste-du-trajet-à-pied ».

« Oh oui, bien sûr ! » firent en cœur les concernés.

Sourire réconfortant d'Hakkai genre « c'est-bien-vous-aurez-une-image ». Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'il freina.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette fois ? » Sanzo

« On pouvait pas rêver mieux ! » Gojyo

Une jeune femme essoufflée se tenait devant la jeep, tremblante de fatigue (et de peur sûrement vu qu'elle avait failli se faire écraser).

« Vite ! s'écria-t-elle. Il y a une bombe qui va exploser ! Il faut la désamorcer ou elle détruira tout notre village ! »

« Pas mon problème. » Sanzo

« Aucun problème ! » fit Gojyo en sautant de la voiture et en s'élançant vers le village en question.

« C'est en haut d'une grande maison, à côté du lac » lança-t-elle.

« Gojyo ! Reviens ! » gueula Mansancal (J'ai les mêmes à la maison).

Mais ce dernier était déjà loin. Il atteint la maison, monta au dernier étage et trouva la bombe.

« Plus que dix secondes avant l'explosion… »

« Bon vite. »

« 9… 8… »

« Putain, y en a des fils là-d' dans… »

« …7… »

« Euh… »

« …6… »

« C'est l'fil orange ?... »

« …5… »

« Non, le fil rouge ?... »

« …4… »

« Non… »

« ..3… »

« Le fil bleu avec des p'tits poids verts ?... »

« Un p'tit peu moins d'trois… »

« Le fil pourpre pâle ?... »

« Pas encore tout à fait 2… »

« Ou le pied d'poule ?... »

« Bon, disons 2… »

« J'vais couper celui-ci tient… »

« On revient à 3… »

« Ou celui-là… Non ce sera celui-là… »

« 2 et demi… »

« Bon, j'y vais… »

« 1… »

« Merde j'ai coupé mon lacet… »

Finalement, Gojyo fit ce qu'il trouva le plus logique : il balança la bombe par la fenêtre…


	12. Chapter 12

Notes : le chapitre précédent est bien le 11, il n'y a pas deux chapitres 12, c'est juste moi qui sais très bien se servir de la technologie de fanfiction ;)

Son Kaya Sama : merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Longtemps ? Tu trouves ? Pas tant que ça… à peine 6 mois… lol

Aoi boya : Pour la dernière phrase c'est normal, comme le dit la note, je suis très douée avec fanfiction lol. T'inquiète pas pour les chapitres, j'en suis au quinzième (hé hé on ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça ;) bsx

Chapitre 12 :

Et elle atterrit dans le lac où elle explosa, créant une vague qui s'agrandissait à mesure qu'elle avançait sur le lac. Ce lac était tellement immense qu'on pouvait croire à une mère intérieure. Et au milieu de ce vaste plan d'eau se trouvait une île où trônait une ville. Ville qui fut engloutie par le raz-de-marée. C'est bien dommage parce que ses habitants étaient bien avancés technologiquement. Ils avaient d'ailleurs appelé leur ville Atlantide…

Mais bon, le village avait été sauvé, c'était le principal. Gojyo devint un héros (même si Mansancal avait essayé de lui voler la vedette). Le groupe de Sanzo se vit offrir une nuit dans une auberge avec bouffe et boissons à volonté. Gojyo avait toutes les filles à ses pieds (ou plutôt dans ses bras). Donc tout le monde était content. Et c'est avec regret qu'ils durent reprendre la route le lendemain.

« Bon, Hakkai, j'en ai marre que tu t'arrêtes à tout bout de champs ! » Sanzo

« J'y peux rien. Hakuryu est épuisé. »

« Forcément c'est dans les moments critiques qu'on est en panne de dragon ! » Gojyo

« Quel moment critique ? » Goku

« Tant pis on va continuer à pied. » Sanzo

« Mais Hiver il fait si sombre dans ces bois… » Mansancal

« T'as peur ? » Gojyo

« Non mais c'est trop dur de tous vous protéger » répliqua le vieux.

« Vous entendez ? » Hakkai

« Quoi ? » Goku

« Lalala… »

« Ça. » Hakkai

Une jeune fille apparut (eh oui, encore) entre deux arbres. Elle portait un petit chaperon de velours rouge.

Gojyo mode dragueur : « Bonjour belle enfant. »

Coup de baffeur by Sanzo number one ?

« Où vas-tu comme ça délicieuse enfant ? » questionna Mansancal.

Coup de baffeur by Sanzo number two.

« Chez ma grand-mère qui est malade. Je lui porte une bouteille de vin, une galette et du beurre. »

« Miam ! » fit Goku.

Coup de baffeur by Sanzo number three.

« Mais ma pauvre enfant ! s'exclama Hakkai. Ne sais-tu donc pas que le loup rôle dans ses bois ? »

« Le loup ?! s'écria Mansancal. Quel loup ?! On n'avait pas parlé de loup ! Moi j'me tire. »

« Tout seul ? » insinua Gokyo.

« Finalement j'vais rester… pour vous escorter… au cas où… »

« J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. »

« J'te le fait pas dire » grogna Sanzo.

« Au fait, où est la fille ? » interrogea Goku.

« Quand elle a vu Eté, elle a pris peur » répondit le vieux.

« Excuse-moi, mais moi je n'ai pas d'entonnoir sur la tête ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon entonnoir ?! J'vais te dire, moi, c'que j'pense de toi ! »

« Eh ben vas-y, t'es même pas cap ! »

« Ah ouais ? J'vais te l'dire… C'QUE J'PENSE DE TOI ! »

« J'me doutais du coup… »

« URUSEI ! » cria Sanzo agrémentant son ordre d'une tournée générale de coup de baffeur.

Et ils reprirent leur route dans la joie et la bonne humeur…


	13. Chapter 13

Kenichan : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton encouragement  !!!!!

Aoi Boya : Merci pour ta review !!!! J'me suis complètement plantée au niveau des chapitres, désolée. D'abord il n'y en avait que 14 et finalement j'ai supprimé le chapitre 13, trop de références (tue les références hum… désolée… lol). Bsxxx

Ambrena : Merci pour ta review !!!! Tu as tort je vais te donner une réponse lol. Ces noms de code ont le seul but de rendre le groupe de Sanzo (ou Hiver ;) ) totalement ridicule lol. Du moins pour l'instant… ;) Voilà la suite 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 13 :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

« Ça ressemble à un labyrinthe, Sanzo sama.

« Je sais ce que c'est, merci ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ? »

« Urusei ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'un labyrinthe vient faire ici. »

« Y a peut-être un trésor au milieu » suggéra Mansancal en entrant.

« Reviens ici baka ! »

« J'vais l'chercher ! »

« Non Goku ! » s'exclama Gojyo en s'élançant à sa suite.

« Mais quels imbéciles ! s'écria Sanzo. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont entrés ?! »

« Je peux envoyer Hakuryu les chercher. »

« Non laisse, ça leur fera les pieds. »

« Mais… »

« Oui ? » ton super menaçant

« Rien. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Quelle imbécile ! Vraiment ! _Chouette grand frère t'as vu, ça a l'air marrant, j'y vais. _Et Yaone qui la suitpour l'en empêcher. Mais pourquoi Doku et moi on est entré ?! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ah ! Le vieux fou ! » s'écria Yaone en partant dans la direction opposée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Frangin ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »

« Je te retourne la question Gojyo. »

« Le fou a voulu voir s'il n'y avait pas de trésor et le baka l'a suivi. Et toi ?

« Ririn voulait s'amuser. »

« Oh. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Où est passé Mansancal ? Et puis j'ai faim, moi. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Ah, ah, ah, le trésor sera pour moi tout seul. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« A toi. »

« Sanzo, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de jouer au Mah-Jong. »

« Une meilleure idée ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Si tu veux envoyer Hakuryu oublie ça tout de suite ! Le pauvre doit se reposer. »

« Humph… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Yahou ! Qu'est-ce que je m'amuse ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Goku ?! »

« Kôgaiji ! Yatta !! »

« C'est pas le moment de se battre ! »

« T'as peur de perdre ? »

« Tu vas morfler ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Et sinon, votre voyage vers l'Ouest, ça avance ? »

« Tranquillement. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de nous envoyer des yokais, ça nous ralentit. »

« J'en parlerai avec Kô. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Mademoiselle Ririn ! Enfin ! »

« Ah ah ! Essaye de m'attraper Yaone ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Enfin ! Le centre du labyrinthe ! Et le trésor ! Voyons voir ça… Cool ! Un nouvel entonnoir… »


	14. Chapter 14

Notes : Voilà le dernier chapitre, je suis un peu (beaucoup) à court d'inspiration lol. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Ce fut un vrai plaisir d'écrire ;) Bsxxxx

Emcey : merci beaucoup pour ta review !!!! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je regrette un peu de m'arrêter là me je ne prends plus le temps. Bsxxx

Aoi Boya : Je t'offre la palme d'or de celui qui a laissé le plus de reviews (si je ne m'abuse XD). Et donc merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a de la place pour deux entonnoirs sur sa tête, sûrement ;) La question est plutôt sont-ils vraiment rentrés dans le labyrinthe ? XD L'entonnoir ? C'est tout simplement le plus beau trésor que pouvait trouver Mansancal lol. Bsxxx et encore merci pour toutes tes reviews !

Miss Kumi : J'aime beaucoup cette review lol encore un merci pour en avoir mis une (t'en veux une ? xd). Bsxxx

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 14 :

Sanzo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il venait de faire un horrible rêve. Un cauchemar quoi. Quelques détails lui revenaient. Mais il préférait les ignorer. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se frotta vigoureusement les paupières comme pour chasser les restes de cet étrange songe. Il allait se lever quand un kappa bouleversé fit irruption.

« Hiver !!! J'ai rêvé d'un… un cauchemar… Mon dieu ! C'était affreux ! Et… »

Le bonze frôla la crise cardiaque.

« Attends une seconde ! » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ?! » répliqua Gojyo.

« Tu le sors d'où ce pyjama ?! »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux vers un joli pantalon de soie rose parsemé de magneaux.

« Paraît que le rose c'est à la mode. »

« Mais enfin Gojyo, ça ne va pas du tout avec la couleur de tes cheveux ! Du rose et du rouge ?! Et… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! C'est pas du tout ça que je voulais te dire ! »

« J'espère bien ! Tu peux parler toi ! Tu dors tout habiller ! Bonjour l'hygiène ! Tu m'étonnes qu'aucune femme… »

Deux coups de feu interrompirent le métis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! »

« Je disais juste que ça m'étonne qu'avec une aussi grande beauté que toi… » répondit Gojyo avec une petite voix.

« Non pas ça ! Tout au début. »

« Tout au début de quoi ? »

« Quand t'es rentré comme un dingue en braillant comme le saru. »

« Ah… Eh ben ça a commencé par : « Hiver »… »

Le kappa se tue et échangea un regard horrifié avec le bonze.

« Toi aussi tu as fait ce rêve avec le vieux fou ? »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Sanzooo ! cria Goku en faisant à son tour irruption dans la pièce, suivi par Hakkai. On a fait un… »

« Je sais ! » coupa le blond.

« Tiens, salut Printemps, salut Automne. »

« Mais tu vas te la fermer oui Eté ?! » s'emporta le moine. Raaah put ! »

« Je vois que c'est animé ici » déclara Mansancal en entrant dans la pièce.

« Aaaaah !!! firent les quatre autres. Le vieux fou ! »

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous exagériez je ne suis pas si vieux… »

« Bientôt il va nous faire croire qu'il n'est pas taré non plus ! » ironisa Gojyo.

« … Ni fou ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

Et comme pour ne pas contredire le kappa (pour une fois), Mansancal se mit à chanter.

« _Chiantos chiantos les p'tits bonbons nains, pour emmerder le monde du soir au matin…_ » fredonna-t-il.

« Mansancal, arrête de chanter ! »

« Oui Eté. »

« Ça expliquerait bien des choses » grogna Sanzo.

« Ah ouais ? Ils sortent d'où les nains alors ? » rétorqua Gojyo.

« Raaah ! Ta gueule, va mourir. »

« Reste calme Hiver. »

« J'vais vraiment te butter toi ! »

« Mais… »

« Sanzooo ? J'ai faim ! »

« Ah ah ah… »

« J'vais m'pendre avec ma trousse... »


End file.
